


Doing Right By You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny wants things to work with Lisa.





	Doing Right By You

**Cook** : His grand gesture to shut down a five star restaurant should’ve impressed her to no end, made her melt like butter, yet the shrug of her shoulders in response only served as a trigger for him – making him long for their night’s end where he would finally hear 'please' and 'thank you' leave her lips.  
  
 **Private** : When others tried to intrude, especially the impossible Drake couple, he held steadfast to his memories of their pillow talk – moments where they were the only ones to understand each other.   
  
**Display** : He had never thought of their relationship as more than fun until she accompanied him to a benefit for General Hospital, one where his enemies became fully aware she was _with_ him.   
  
**Flinch** : Johnny wanted to curse her for what she had done, remind her that she was to stay out of the way, but he could do nothing as he brought the gauze to the cut below her eye – a wound which reminded him that she had put herself in further danger.  
  
 **Smooth** : When she asked what she was supposed to do seeing him jumped in an alley, he gave no answer other than a tender kiss to her wound then to her lips.  
  
 **Excite** : Though she insisted she wanted nothing special, Johnny would never forget the way her face lit up when they returned to the penthouse which was all decked out for her birthday.  
  
 **Low** : She usually hid her tears, too proud to let him detect the slightest bit of weakness in her, until the night she admitted he was the first man to ever truly make her feel wanted.  
  
 **Hold** : As the business heat became too much, he hated himself for suffocating her with the guards’ surveillance yet he adored her for insisting she only needed him watching her back.  
  
 **More** : Life was easier when she wasn’t around, less complicated and less risk, but living was never as exciting as when she was around, even if she was rearranging everything to accommodate her move in.  
  
 ***Sprung** : Where others had failed, Johnny was sure he'd succeed; his relationship with Lisa had to last because they were equals, nothing to change just acceptance of who they were.


End file.
